That Awkward Moment
by Melephunk2010
Summary: With Robert & Aaron officially an item, Katie is less than impressed when Andy invites them both for Dinner! **Fic may contain some uses of strong language** Robert/Aaron Katie/Andy


**That Awkward Moment...**

**Description: With Robert and Aaron officially an item, Katie is less than impressed when Andy invites them for dinner!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Aaron sighed as he looked across to the sleeping figure. He resisted the urge to strech across and swipe a few hairs from Robert's face, daring not to disturb his lover. It had been one week since it all became official. Katie had caught them kissing in the back room of the Woolpack, and vowed to destroy Robert, but Aaron never would have predicted what came next.

Katie was intent on revealing the affair, and with her new evidence, could finally shake off the label that she was obsessed. Robert beat her to it though, and infront of a pub full of Dingles, Chrissie and Lawrence, even Andy and Victoria, revealed that Katie had been right all along. He was having an affair. and he was having it with Aaron. Well, Paddy almost fainted, Chas had choked on her lager and both Aaron and Robert were on the recieving end of a forceful punch from Lawrence, and a slap from Chrissie.

Robert took it all in his stride though, told Lawrence that of all people, he should know how it felt, that he'd never meant to hurt Chrissie, just like he never meant to hurt Edna. Chrissie took it surprisingly well after the initial anger and shock. Told Robert that she knew something hadn't been right with him for a long time. It was then Aaron felt Robert's arm slide around his waist, pulling him close, stating to the entire pub that what he'd been looking for all his life was standing right next to him.

Aaron was disturbed from his daydreaming when he felt Robert move in the bed,sliding closer to him and kissing him on the cheek "Hey you.." he said sleepily.

"Hey. Sleep ok?"

"Well, I can't remember doing much sleeping, but yeah I had a decent couple of hours."

"You're unbelieveable, you!" Aaron laughed,pushing Robert away and attempting to climb out of bed. A pair of strong arms pulled him back.

"Where you going?" Robert asked, pinning Aaron down and straddling him, leaving the young mechanic unable to move.

"Some of us have got to go to work! I've already pushed my luck with Adam at that scrapyard, can't let him down again."

Robert groaned and climbed off Aaron "That Adam really needs to stop it with the hissy fits. You've got a fit lad waiting for you at home every night. Who wouldn't be slacking?"

Aaron smiled "Yeah. You'd better get out of here before he comes home then."

Robert lay back on the pillow, pretending to be hurt "Yeah well if he was any good you wouldn't need to come to me for a bit of Sugden loving would you?"

"Prat!" Aaron smiled, leaving the warm bed to get ready for work.

eeeeeeee

"You're doing what?" Katie asked

"I'm inviting them for dinner Katie. I want to make peace with my brother, and it's only right I invite Aaron along. After all it was you that pushed them together."

"I pushed them together? They were going at it long before I got involved!"

"Yeah but no-one asked you to get involved did they? Robert was cheating on Chrissie, yes, that's wrong, but don't forget you're hardly innocent. You've done your fair share of cheating too."

Katie sighed and flopped down on the sofa. "Well don't expect me to be all nicey-nicey to him."

"I think you of all people should get him back on side. You're the one who blew the deal on Wylie's Farm."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! You're taking his side over me, again!"

"No, This is not about sides. I've already said that Robert was wrong to cheat on Chrissie, That still doesn't make your actions ok. He's my brother, I haven't seen him in years and I want to wipe the slate clean and start again. Maybe you should too."

"And when he cheats on Aaron?"

"He won't. Robert's... well..he's different around Aaron. The happiest I've ever seen him, Happier than he was with Chrissie."

"Fine; Invite them, but if you think I'm getting down on my knees and grovelling to Robert..."

"You don't have to. Just.. try and make them feel welcome? Please?"

Katie nodded and Andy smiled at her "Thank you." He pulled his phone from his pocket and typed out a quick text to Robert.

eeeeee

Robert smiled as he looked at his phone. At least Andy was still talking to him. He typed out a quick reply, and quickly pocketed his phone as he heard familiar footsteps coming towards him. Chas didn't say anything to him, just shoved a bucket and rubber gloves into his hands.

"Fancy dress night is it?" Robert asked

"Blocked toilet. Someone tried to flush a nappy. Sort it."

"I'm not a plumber."

"You do what I ask you to do. You work for me now. I don't like this soft approach Diane has with you. You're the cleaner now, and you clean what I tell you. Did it hurt when you fell from grace, Robert?"

"Look, You don't need to be like this. Can we at least just talk about it?"

"I've got nothing to say to you. Toilets. Now."

"Fine. I'll sort it, but I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Aaron. Money doesn't matter to me as long as I've got him and I'm telling you now, You better get used to me being around, cause I have no intention of letting him go. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love him, and no amount of cleaning toilets, cleaning slop trays or any other disgusting job you can palm off on me is going to change that."

"You really mean that?" a voice behind him asked. Robert span around, to find himself looking into Aaron's eyes.

"Yep. Every word. Oh and..you'd better keep those words in mind babe. We've been invited out for dinner."

"Andy and Katie, yeah I know. Andy texted me too."

"Thank god. I kinda said yes on your behalf. Sorry. I should have asked first." Robert bowed his head.

"Hey.. It's fine. At least it'll keep us away from prying eyes. Well... not so many prying eyes."

"Oh stuff 'em. Let them think what they want. I've got you, I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Aaron smiled and walked round the bar, snaking his arms around Robert and planting a firm kiss to his lips. "We better get ready. Andy wants us there for 7."

"We've got ages yet!" Robert laughed. "It's only half two!"

"Well yeah... But we need to work up an appetite..." Aaron smirked. "Come on..." he whispered, holding his hand out. Robert gladly took it and let his young lover guide him to the back of the pub.

"You do know your Mum was standing there this whole time right?"

"Yep." Aaron grinned, pushing Robert against the wall and kissing him passionately. He pulled away and looked into Robert's deep blue eyes. "Upstairs. Now."


End file.
